


Crossing Lines

by astrangerfate, orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-26
Updated: 2007-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerfate/pseuds/astrangerfate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wasn’t expecting Dean to get back so early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, make no money, and do not claim any responsibility for this.

Sam wasn’t expecting Dean to get back so early. That much was clear by the way he had littered the room with candy wrappers, completely neglected the research, and even forgotten to redo the lines of salt after he’d gotten a soft drink from the vending machine down the hall.

 _”What the hell is this?”_ Dean growled, toeing the broken line with a look of disgust.

Sam jumped guiltily. “D-dean,” he stammered, trying to kick an empty bag of chips under the sofa without his brother noticing. “I didn’t think you’d be back so soon—”

“So you just keep the place secure when you know I’m around, is that it?” Dean asked, slamming the door to the motel room so hard the sound made Sam flinch.

“No, I was just about to—I didn’t notice—” Sam grasped helplessly at straws, but it was obvious that Dean wasn’t buying any of it.

“Pick up all this crap on the floor,” he said angrily, “then I want you in the corner with your pants around your ankles. Am I clear?”

“Yes, sir,” the younger boy replied hastily. It was obvious that Dean was going to spank him, and he couldn’t help but delay a little as he picked up candy wrappers, straightened the sofa cushions, sending little glances at Dean, carefully re-salting the doorway.

“Corner. _Now,_ ” Dean said, glaring. Sam knew better than to stall any longer. He had his nose in the corner within seconds, eyes smarting as he carefully unzipped his jeans and let them drop to the faded carpet.

He could hear Dean moving in the room behind him. There was no way of knowing when Dean would be ready to punish him. It could be any minute, or it he could decide to make Sam wait in the corner indefinitely…. Sam was dying to turn around, to sneak a quick look at whatever his brother was doing, but that didn’t express contrition. So he stood quietly, on display for Dean’s amusement, staring at the walls.

It couldn’t have been more than fifteen minutes, he knew, but it seemed like hours before Dean approached him. He leaned forward, his mouth right against Sam’s left ear. “Are you ready for your spanking?” he asked.

Sam twisted his head to catch sight of Dean’s eyes. He was angry, yes, but there was something else lurking in the corners of his mouth. That gorgeous mouth, with those full lips, slightly moist from Dean’s tongue…

Sam tore his thoughts away from what he’d like to do to that mouth and nodded meekly. “Yes, sir,” he said, and Dean grabbed his wrist, half-dragging him to the loveseat.

Sam wished that the feeling of being draped over his brother’s lap and feeling his underwear tugged down wasn’t so uncomfortably familiar. He wished that he’d thought about this before he’d been so stupid, before he’d…

Dean’s voice cut into his thoughts, low and controlled. “You don’t do anything that stupid again, Sam, do you hear me?” he asked, and without waiting for an answer he smacked Sam, hard. Sam couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath as Dean’s hand slapped down across his ass. His brother wasn’t holding back, at all. Sam had experienced the various levels of Dean’s ire and this one was all about the pain.

“You watch those salt lines,” said Dean. “What if something got in while I was out? Especially with you lying in front of the television eating Ding Dongs. I’m thinking that could slow your reaction time.” He smacked Sam’s behind steadily, and Sam could feel the thudding spanks. He whimpered slightly as Dean’s hand started landing in the same place twice in a row before moving down, then switching cheeks.

“Ouch! Deeeeannn..” he moaned, squirming a little in his effort to get away from the stinging swats that were building a nice little fire in his butt cheeks. As he squirmed, he felt his dick brushing up against his brother’s thighs, and couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread through him.

Dean noticed it, and the swats immediately rained down harder. “This isn’t for fun, Sammy. This is a _punishment_ ,” he reminded, focusing the spanking on the tops of Sam’s pale thighs.

“No, Dean, noooo,” Sam moaned, but his hips were saying yes, pushing into Dean’s lap with all the strength he could focus, rubbing just a little so that the friction was proving unbearable.

“You’re getting this spanking and that’s not going to help,” said Dean, but the truth was that he was already being affected by the spanking too. The slow, deliberate movements of his younger brother across his crotch had awakened his cock too, and the sight of Sam’s ass blushing red under his fingers was nearly enough to make him lose his mind. But that wasn’t what this was about, and he put all his force into the spanking, so that his hand began to burn as well.

“No, Dean, no, that’s too haaard,” Sam panted, a hint of a whine creeping into his voice.

“You’re damn right it is,” Dean muttered, shifting his own legs slightly. “Now hold still. We’re not done here.”

Sam made a small, impatient moan of protest as Dean used his free arm to anchor his little brother against his stomach, prohibiting further squirms. He focused instead on clenching and unclenching his ass cheeks, trying to ignore the deep pain, aware that this would only make him more needy.

“This is a serious spanking,” Dean snarled, his hand landing another blow on Sam’s ass at every word, “not a game, Sammy, and I expect you to _hold still!_ ” Sam’s bottom was hot beneath his hand, radiating the heat that was sweeping his whole body, electrifying him…but that wasn’t what this was about. He suppressed his desire to pick the boy up and carry him to the bed.

“I’m sorrrrrry,” Sam said finally, his simultaneous pain and arousal too much to take anymore. “I’ll be careful next time, Dean, really I will, just…”

“Just what?” Dean asked, bringing his hand down at the crease of buttock and thigh.

“Just stop, jerk!” Sam spat. “Stop spanking me and fuck me, now, dammit…” his voice trailed off into a whimper as Dean landed another few sharp slaps, then caressed the tender flesh.

“Whatever you say, Sammy,” said Dean. He didn’t lift his brother from his lap, but he did release his hold on Sam’s waist as he began probing his brother’s hole with the fingers that had been leaving marks on Sam’s ass moments before. Sam arched his back and groaned deep in his throat. “I need you, Dean, need you inside me now,” he whispered brokenly, his voice catching a little.

Dean produced a small, travel lotion from the pocket of his jacket and spread it on his fingers, not wanting to get up and retrieve any other lubricant. He stuck one finger, then two into the warm, tight channel. Sam leaned into him, twisting his hips frantically, and Dean wrapped his other hand under Sam’s torso, grabbing his brother’s dick.

“You know, Sam, you could just ask me for a spanking,” he said, stroking Sam slowly, fingers still inside Sam’s ass. “I didn’t know you were going to mess up the salt lines. That was going a little far.”

“I didn’t know—” Sam gasped, hips bucking. “I didn’t think you’d spank me that hard! Oh, God, Dean!”

“Well, maybe next time you can stick to trashing the room,” Dean said, but there was no anger in his voice. He stroked a little faster, bringing Sam to the edge. As soon as he felt Sam’s climax, he moved his hand to his own zipper. They weren’t going anywhere tonight.


End file.
